The New Attorney
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: This is a story with two OC's I made up a while back, and the main characters of this are Kaylee, (OC) Kye, (OC) Athena, Apollo, Trucy and Ema :D. I hope you enjoy this and yeah bye! Rated T just in case of detailed murder.


The New Attorney

It was Kaylee's first day at the Wright Anything Agency; she was excited to meet the best defense attorney's ever but also VERY nervous.

'Alright here goes nothing' Kaylee thought to herself.

"Welcome to the Wright- oh hey Kaylee!" Phoenix greeted his new employee happily.

"Hi Mr. Wright, how are you?" She replied back just as happy.

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm great!"

"Hey Boss!"

"Morning Athena, you have some paper work from yesterday to finish."

"I'll get right on it boss!"

"Morning Mr. Wright."

"Morning Apollo, here's the case file you needed." He said handing Apollo the case file.

"Thanks Mr. Wright I'll get straight to work on this case."

"You're welcome Apollo."

Being the only blonde in the room, Kaylee felt a little out of place considering that mostly everyone had dark hair, aside from Athena who of course had that bright orange hair.

Kaylee stepped outside and saw Trucy, "Hi Kaylee!" She said happily.

"Hey Trucy, how are you?"

"I'm great!"

"That's great!"

The blonde's phone rang, "Give me one second Trucy okay?"

"Okay!"

"Hello this is Kaylee White."

"_Hey Kay its Kye."_

"Hey Kye, I'm kinda busy at work can I call you back?"

"_Sure babe, call me when you can bye."_

"Bye Kye!" She said and hung up.

"Who was that Kaylee?

"My boyfriend…"

"Aww Kaylee's got a **boyfriend**!"

"Shut up Trucy." She replied laughing.

"What's this about a boyfriend?"

"Huh what? You heard wrong Athena!"

"No I didn't, so who's the lucky guy?"

"His names Kye, he's no one special…"

"Oh really now?"

"Seriously he's just a surfer and a gamer."

"WAIT! I've heard the name Kye before!"

"No you haven't!"

"He's a prosecutor is he not?"

"Y-yes…"

"Wow Kaylee's dating a prosecutor how nice." Apollo said as he walked outside.

The blonde looked worried, "Please don't tell Mr. Wright…"

"Why would I?"

"I'm not sure." She replied laughing a bit.

"Mr. Wright said that we should all go hang out at People Park."

"I'm good with that." Trucy and Athena both said happily.

"I'm in too."

They all walked to People Park (excluding Phoenix) and sat down under a tree.

"It's nice out here today." Kaylee said happily.

"I agree!" The others replied.

"Hey Kaylee!" An all too familiar voice yelled in the direction of the attorney's.

"Oh no… I know that voice anywhere…"

"Hey babe."

"Hi Kye, what's up?"

"Nothing I just didn't expect to see you here."

"Oh well I want to introduce you to Athena, Apollo and Trucy."

"Nice to meet you I'm Kye."

The other attorney's turned their heads away from Kye and Kaylee.

Kaylee whispered in her boyfriend's ear, "It's because you're a prosecutor…"

"O-oh…" He replied back.

"Guys! Kye's a good person!  
"Kaylee he's just a good for nothing prosecutor."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT KYE LIKE THAT!" The blonde yelled angrily.

"I may be a prosecutor but I'm not like Simon or Miles."

"Well Simon did tell me that you are a good person."

Kaylee smiled at Athena, "He really is a good guy!"

She smiled back at Kaylee and Kye, "I can tell."

The prosecutor kissed his girlfriend on the forehead, "I guess I better head back to the office, Edgeworth needs me to finish some work."

"Bye Kye!"

"Bye Athena, Kaylee."

At the Prosecuting Office's

Kye walked into his office silently and did the rest of his work, 'This isn't even hard… I think.' He thought to himself.

"Ema just ask him if he and Kaylee want to go to dinner with us later." Edgeworth said as Ema and he walked closer to Kye's door.

"Fine but only because Kaylee's my friend."

The scientist knocked on the door, "Kye its Ema."

"Come in Ms. Skye."

"Kye I was wondering if you and Kaylee wanted to go to dinner with me and Miles later."

"Sure I'll text Kaylee and tell her, bye Ema."

"Bye Kye."

'Great a dinner with my boss, his girlfriend and my girlfriend, could my day get ANY worse?!'

Kaylee's Phone

From Kye: Kaylee wanna go to with Edgeworth, Ema and I later?

To Kye: Sure why not!

From Kye: Awesome! I'll let Ema and Edgeworth know.

To Kye: Wait before you do… Can I ask you a question?

From Kye: Sure.

To Kye: How can I get Apollo to like Athena?

From Kye: Just tell him good things about her.

To Kye: Thanks Kye! Bye!

From Kye: See you later babe.

With Kaylee and Apollo

"Apollo, do you like Athena?"

"Why?"

"Do you or do you not?"

"No I do **not**."

She remember her ability that was like Apollo's, Athena's and Phoenix's mixed with her own which was her earring that had a logic type thing with it, "You're lying Apollo."

"I'm not lying."

She flicked her earring and a screen popped up which was a logic screen, "Say that again."

"I. Do. Not. Like. Athena."

Then the logic button on her screen started glowing and she pressed it which started a small thing which showed Apollo's face and she quickly pressed his forehead on the screen, "You're lying for sure."

"I swear I'm not!"

She then used her power like Athena's and sure enough Apollo cracked.

"Fine I like her!"

"Aww Polly likes At-."

"Be quiet! I don't want her to hear!"

"Fine you sore loser."

"Just be quiet."

"I will." She said and walked off.

Kaylee's Phone

To Kye: I just used my powers and he confessed.

From Kye: Lol I knew that earring would come in handy at some point in your life.

To Kye: Yep! But this is the first time I used the logic part and it's quite confusing.

From Kye: I'll teach you more about it later.

To Kye: Thanks! Love you!

From Kye: Love you too bye.

A/N: YAY OC'S FTW XD. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this, and Kaylee's power is just logic (O_O what if she's related to Edgey? XD) plus Nick's, Thena's and Polly's because why not XD. Lol anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy chapter 2! Btw this was written from 1:00 am to 1:52 am so when I got up to Kaylee's power I didn't know who to describe it XD. Bye~!


End file.
